Mein Bruder Prussia
by dragora-kun
Summary: Germany recalls living with Prussia. Russia is after germany and Prussia has to keep him busy.   PrussiaxRussia. warning: yaoi  nothing hardcore , violence


Mein Bruder Prussia 

_This is the first chapter of a RussiaxPrussia fic. There is nothing bad just a little kissing. _

_This is Germanys view of it in the past so ye. I am not German so any German words I write or translate are not perfect and could be wrong. _

_I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!_

_Please enjoy and feel free to comment ^^ This one took me about 3 weeks XD so enjoy_

When I was young I lived with my brother, Prussia. He was proud and fearless and he taught me everything he thought I would need. I could fire a weapon before I was even half his height, some may think that is weird but for me it wasn't odd at all. I do miss the days when me and mein bruder got along. He was my idol and I did everything I could to impress him. He was cool and calm all the time. However he had a habit of not taking much seriously and never did any paperwork that I had seen, he was a cut off country I do not know how long he had been alone but that is all I knew with him. It was just me and him; Occasionally Hungary and Austria would visit but both of them would usually shout at him and I didn't think it was fair, but I wouldn't dare say anything Prussia would just get mad and if I'm honest Hungary did scare me with her frying pan a lot!

Prussia trained me in what I needed to know; that included hand to hand combat of course. He was a harsh teacher, never took it easy on me, he had me train vigorously and constantly. Before you get the wrong idea, yes I was young and when he fought me he was tough and did not hold back, he broke my arm once and of course I cried but Prussia never got angry if I cried, he took me inside and had it bandaged up before making some wurst and making me laugh. Prussia was harsh but never cruel. No body else seemed to think so, but that was because Prussia didn't like to show he was a nice guy. Once he told me if I was too be nice be careful who I chose, Prussia didn't choose anyone and I guessed he must have grown up alone, thinking that me feel bad, I had him but he never had anyone? However I rarely asked, Prussia disliked talking about it and wasn't shy about saying so. Me and Prussia being alone were some of my happiest childhood memories, when things weren't full of war and my training, it was just me and him playing and enjoying ourselves day by day.

However there was a thing that I didn't understand for a long time; every now and then Prussia would kick me out of the house for hours, he would give me my gun and tell me to go and play until it got dark. He never told me why. I tried asking but he told me he had work to do and that I shouldn't worry. For a while I didn't, I went out and played, he said if I returned and the sun was even a fraction in the sky I would be doing 50 laps and that didn't sound fun at all so I did as I was told.

Being as young as I was I never really understood everything that happened, however being older now I realise how much I had missed. One fateful day I finally found out why some days I was kicked out of the house, it has haunted me for a long, long time and I still wonder if my childish imagination had made it up, but I know not even I could imagine what had happened.

It had been like any other day, it was early morning and bruder was cooking breakfast, breakfast was burnt and Prussia had never been a great cook but this was worse then usual. I had finished and had gotten up to help him clear away, I picked up the pan and that's when I saw Prussia's arms; bright purple bruises trailed up both his arms and there were scratches that looked fresh and not of any animal. I knew I hadn't caused them and Prussia hadn't gone out in a long while so how in the world did he gain them? I asked but all I got was the usual answer when Prussia didn't want me to ask again 'Shut up and go out and play'. I didn't go out and play unless he wanted me out all day, so that's what I did without a second thought. I grabbed my coat, scarf, gloves and boots and headed for the front door. Prussia had followed and proceeded to help me get ready, there was snow on the ground and I knew if I got sick it would mean more trouble for Prussia, I never liked being trouble for him, though I always was. I just hadn't realised at the time.

I was wrapped up in my blue coat that was lined with fur on the inside, my black gloves to keep my fingers from freezing and my boots were simply Prussia's ones from years ago, they still held strong though and I felt proud to be able to wear them. I went to go outside when Prussia stopped me with a firm hand on my shoulder, "don't forget your scarf" he said turning me around and putting the scarf around my neck; he was gentle and I couldn't understand why everyone seemed to dislike him so much.

This is the most loving he'd been all week, he seemed distracted somehow, I had gone out to play every two days or so, I guessed it was because he had a lot of work to do.

I went out the front and took my first step in the snow, the boots did there job in stopping the freezing snow getting to my toes and I was glad, it would be a long day just as always. I always loved leaving the first footprint in the a fresh patch of snow, I didn't know why it just felt fun. As children do find very simple things to be amusing as did i. I jogged over the snow covered patch that belonged to Prussia. Apparently there was grass under the snow but I had rarely seen it. I had been out probably less then an hour and i had proceeded to build a snowman; kind of boring considering I had made dozens of them. I had gotten through making the large torso when I felt my pocket. I had been so busy thinking about Prussia's actions I'd forgotten my gun! I couldn't be left out here unprotected and it hadn't been long since I had left so I figured it was no big deal. How wrong I had been.

I ran back leaving clear tracks through the deep snow and nearly tumbling into dips, I felt a little worried, Prussia would be angry, he always told me not to return unless It was life or death and if I couldn't protect myself I probably would end up in a life or death situation so I would use that as reasoning! Getting to the front door I quietly pulled down the handle hoping to perhaps grab my gun without Prussia noticing.

I stepped into the warm hallway and enjoyed it for a moment. There before me in all its glory was a large portrait of Prussia, its realism was unmatched and it made Prussia look proud and a little cocky, a sly smirk over his face, I hadn't seen that look at all lately and somewhere in the back of my mind it had troubled me. I wondered for that moment if I would ever be this good, could I live up to Prussia? I was snapped out my thoughts as something clattered in the kitchen

"Don't try to be smart with me!" I must have leaped a mile. That had not been Prussia's voice; the accent was all wrong. It wasn't Austria, but it was a mans voice. Who else would have visited my brother?

I tiptoed through the hall, heading for the kitchen where I had left my pistol, figures it's the room him and the strange man were in, now I wonder if it was fate that I was to find out that day. I was worried I kept hearing crashes and things falling, I had no idea what they were doing, nor could I ever have guessed, I was sure doing paperwork or a meeting were a lot quieter.

"Prussia?" I timidly spoke seconds before I started opening the door I heard something that slowed down my movements "You can kill me before I allow you to harm him shitzekopf!"

I stood there silently for a moment; I remember thinking how it sounded like they were talking about me? I had no idea Prussia was getting into trouble, I hadn't wanted to be any trouble yet it seemed to be, me just being there was trouble for him! I felt terrible but another slam and I slowly opened the door fully. I had to help if it was my fault! I could not have just stood there and listened, but when I entered I just stared unable to comprehend what I had seen.

Everything was on the floor, plates and glasses were smashed and I could see a small glimmer of blood spattered on the floor "Prussia…" I remember speaking but it was so quiet it was unlikely anyone would hear me. Then I saw them, Prussia was being held on the table by his throat! He was almost being throttled by the strangers hand but… it didn't look like some attempt of murder. The stranger was, kissing him. Though the position looked most uncomfortable Prussia didn't seem to be discomforted, there lips were joined together and the heat was managing to somehow overpower the violent act that was really going on.

While the stranger seemed to be violently forcing the kiss Prussia was meeting him, not being forced to meet his lips; he was leaning forward as if trying to get closer to him. However the stranger wasn't loosening his grip, I just stood there in upmost shock. I had no idea what to do. Should I have helped him? should I have left? Whatever I should or could have done was too late when I saw frost covered eyes staring at me. The stranger pulled away from Prussia, though had not let go "So he is here, finally I have been wanting to meet you for so long" he said smiling at me. That smile was frightful! It was a smile but every intention to it was stale, his eyes were ice and nothing else. Prussia seemed to slowly come back to reality, there was a little blood on his chin but I couldn't take my eyes off the stranger, he had a long beige coat on and a scarf that hung around his neck. His hair was white and now I was really sure this was not Austria! Of course now I realise the stranger was Russia, but I had never met Russia before I had not even realised he was involved with mein bruder.

I didn't look at Prussia until I heard the pure shock and rage mixing in as he had come to after that kiss. "Ludwig! Ludwig gehen das zimmer!..No—k" his voice disappeared as I noticed Russia's hand press down, really choking him. "now now Prussia there is no need to be so loud, your scaring him" a knowing smile headed my way, I did not want Prussia to be hurt. "l…ludwiiiig g…ehe" I couldn't move. The command was obvious and my brain was telling me to do the same but I just couldn't, Prussia had always been there for me, he would be there if I ever felt scared and I was terrified yet Prussia couldn't help me; I wanted to look at him and see that smile to say it was ok but there was nothing but painful breaths coming from him. Russia continued looking me up and down, like he was interested in me! That unnerved me more and he looked to Prussia "now be good, I just want to say hello" he said loosening his grip on Prussia's throat when he believed the other to be calm. Prussia was limp, just lieing there. Prussia moved towards me, the taps of his boots making me shake as he approached. He was the same height as Prussia and I saw his gloved hand reach out to touch me, red was dyed into his white gloves and I knew it was blood, I opened my mouth to scream when Russia was slammed against the wall next to me making me leap a mile and scamper back against the door that had shut on its own. I hadn't even seen Prussia move and I just stared, whimpering to myself; I was pathetic.

"Do. Not. Touch him." Snarled Prussia, his eyes were full of firey anger. I was still frozen to the spot as Russia stared at Prussia looked surprised at the other, before he smirked and once again pushed forward into a heated kiss. Russia looked a little winded but he was free to move. Prussia stood in front of him and I had no idea whether he was with or against mein bruder, I was too frightened at the time to ask. "Ve had an agreement" he panted after pulling out of the kiss. "Ludwig zimmer now!" he snapped glaring at me. I had never moved so fast in my life, I threw open the door and bolted for the stairs, my head reeling with fear and confusion. My legs had gone numb and as I climbed the stairs I ended up on my hands and knees clambering like a wounded animal.

As I saw my room I threw open the door and sat on the other side trying to block it, I hugged my knees and just sat there. Those eyes… That smile. I could never forget what I had seen but it was not over. Suddenly it all made sense, the bruises, the 'meetings'. Prussia had gone through so much pain because of me and at the time I could do nothing to help him.

_German translations: _

_Zimmer: room  
Gehe: go _

_Mein bruder: my brother_

_Well I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
